Última carta
by frutillaconcrema
Summary: Este creo que es un One shot aunque no estoy muy ducha con esa terminología. En fin, Esta historia toma los personajes del castillo vagabundo y obviamente no son mios. Saludos y que lo disfruten


En el atardecer de un día agitado, un mago llevaba a cabo su último juego, su última chance. Lo había intentado todo para que Sophie lo eligiera a él y no al principe. Nada había funcionado. Ella seguía dudando. Ella seguía planteando que un futuro con él seria cuestión de días no de años, no de eternidad. Sophie no creía que él realmente la amaba. Y él la amaba pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para demostrarselo salvo una sola cosa y viendo que era su única y última opción iba a tener que hacerlo. Solo quedaba un día para la boda de su amada y no era con él precisamente con quien se iba a casar.  
Estaba de camino al palacio y estaba extrañamente ansioso y nervioso. Iba a romper sus propios principios y eso le molestaba un poco pero se sentía como un perro acorralado. O saltaba a la corriente o se ahogaba y claro él no se iba a ahogar sin antes luchar.  
El mago subio precipitadamente las escaleras del palacio que no eran pocas y llego a la entrada casi sin aire. Los centinelas lo miraron extrañados pero no hicieron preguntas ya que estaban acostumbrados a las extraños habitos de los magos. Cada uno tenía su manía y Howl no era la exepción.  
Howl por supuesto no les dio importancia a sus miradas y se encamino palacio adentro. Respiro profundamente varias veces sabiendo en en cualquier momento se cruzaria con Sophie. Sus hechizos de predicción nunca fallaban. Empezaba a impacientarse cuando girando en unos de los pasillos casi choca con su amada.  
-hey cuidado- dijo Sophie - ¿es qué no puedes dejar de perseguirme?  
-yo no lo hago querida- respondió Howl. Poniendo cara de desconcierto- he venido aquí porque el rey me ha llamado no sabía que estabas aquí.  
Sophie sintió su cara enrojecer al darse cuenta de su torpeza. Casi estaba segura que hoy no se cruzaría con el mago pero por supuesto se había olvidado por un segundo que era el mago real.  
-Sophie- dijo el mago que ya tenía estudiado su discurso- en estos tiempos peligrosos en donde están desapaciendo jovenes me gustaría darte un talisman de protección, solo por tu seguridad-  
\- no- dijo automaticamente sophie- es una orden real, no puedes decir q no- y el mago hizo aparecer por arte de magia un rollo con la cinta real. Sophie ya sabía que significaba y también sabía que no podía negarse.  
\- bien- dijo ella damelo. - Lo siento Sophie, debo hacer un conjuro pero no llevará más de unos segundos por favor ven a esta habitación q está aquí porque ni modo que lo haga en el pasillo-.  
Luego de una acalorada discución Sophie se encontraba en una de las lujosas habitaciones del palacio con el mago. El lugar era aunque presuntuoso muy modesto. Las paredes de un blanco hacian contraste con un solo cuadro de decoración en donde se mostraba un árbol genealógico. Había un gran ventanal con doble cortinas de un vivo color rojo y blanco. Luego también una pequeña mesa con dos sillas finamente lustradas.  
El mago trajo una silla al medio de la sala y le pidió que se sentara. Ella aún molesta le siguio y dispuesta a no pronunciar ni una palabra se sento en la silla. Vio como el mago dibujaba garabatos al rededor de ella hasta que quedo encerrada dentro de una especie de mandala donde ella era el centro.  
El mago trajo un frasco con aspecto muy extraño, dentro había un líquido violeta y lo tomo precipitadamente. Luego cerro las cortinas y la habitación quedo por un instante a oscuras. Suaventente se iluminó tenuemente por unas velas.  
-¿Howl?- preguntó Sophie que estaba sintiendose medio extraña  
\- ¿si querida? Pregunto Howl desde atrás de ella  
Y de repente ella lo sintió muy cerca en su nuca -dime Sophie-  
Se levanto precipitadamente asustada. Ella había escuchado bien, el mago estaba en su espalda sin embargo lo veía de frente.  
-¿Qué es esto Howl? ¿ A qué estás jugando?  
El mago se acercó a ella con sus ojos clavados en su rostro y sin mediar palabras la agarro fuertemente y la besó.  
Sophie al principio intento luchar sin embargo, se dejó llevar por unos segundos por su pasión. Cuando el beso terminó ambos estaban jadeando. Sin dejar que ella hablara, el mago la volvió a besar y esta vez fue más intenso. Su lengua recorria todos los espacios en su boca y sintió como los dientes mordisqueaban todos sus labios pero ella sabía que tenía que parar. Entre besos y besos el mago se había puesto muy duro y sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Le dio un respiro donde ella intento sin mucho exito sobreponerse a sus besos. Rapidamente ataco su cuello. La mordisqueo y chuponeo saboreando cada milimetro y sin pensarlo demasiado el mago agarro por el cuello el vestido abotonado de Sophie y lo abrio salvajemente dejando a descubierto la piel de su amada. Sophie ante esto se tiro para atrás pero cuando se dio vuelta otro Howl la beso tan desaforadamente como el primero y miemtras este la besaba pudo sentir como el anterior bajaba su vestido y besaba su cuello y hombros. Sentía a ambos magos uno adelante el otro en su espalda. Ella no podía escapar, se encontraba entre el placer y el placer. Amaba a ese mago y lo deseaba con todo su ser y ahora el maldito la tenía atrapada.  
El mago solto sus labios y la giro. Ella ya desnuda no hizo más que obedecer, estaba entregada al placer. Y entonces la agarro de la trenza e hizo su cabeza hacía atras y le empezó a mordisquear su cuello. El otro empezó a lamer su clitoris. Daba lenguetazos a diestra y siniestra y frotaba sus dedos contra ella. Ella se acomodo mejor para que él tuviera mejor acceso. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba jadeando y entonces sin palabras el mago dejo de tocarla y ella sintió el vacio. Quería más. Cuando bajo la mirada para ver el mago este estaba desnudo, su esbelto cuerpo llamaba a la lujuria y tenia su pene hinchado y duro. -Ven Sophie- llamó él, tocalo. Ella sin pensarlo se arrodillo y se engullo ese pene. Chupaba, lamia y se lo metía hasta al fondo produciendose arcadas pero no podia evitarlo. Y entonces ahi arrodillada sintió al otro lamiéndole el orto metiendo sus dedo. Entraban y salian de ella. Mientras uno la agarraba de su cabello y la empujaba mas rápido el otro más rápido entraba y sacaba su dedo. Su grito de placer quedo ahogado cuando el mago acabo dentro de su boca. El instante fue tan intenso que la dejo en estado languido. Sin embargo no habían terminado. El mago la levanto y la puso arriba suyo en una cama que antes no había. Ella de espaldas cabalgo al mago y mientras veia al otro. Otra acabada más intensa que la vez anterior llego y no pudo evitar desplomarse y cerrar los ojos. En ese trance de extasis y placer sintió que el mago la llamaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontraba vestida y sentada donde estaba al principio. No había signos de que hubieran tenido sexo sino todo lo contrario. Se ruborizo fuertemente y se quedo sin habla. Se levantó precipitadamente pero el mago la agarro fuertemente. Se miraron a los ojos y supieron que iban a estar juntos por siempre.


End file.
